


Celebrating V-Day with V

by jihyunscompass



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Other, Thirsty MC, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyunscompass/pseuds/jihyunscompass
Summary: You woke up slowly, bundled in Jihyun’s blankets, and blindly begin to search for him by patting the mattress. To your dismay, you encountered nothing but cold sheets. Laying down on your back, you sigh. It was Valentine’s Day, and Jihyun didn’t even bothered to wake you up with a kiss.





	Celebrating V-Day with V

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fluffy (or is it :)) fic I wrote for @givevhugs on Tumblr for @mysmevalentinesdayexchange! 🥰 Unfortunately, I accidentally deleted my Tumblr post and didn't get the chance to upload it until now. 
> 
> Anyways, please let me know if you guys liked this fic/would like to see more of these kinds of stuff! 💙

You woke up slowly, bundled in Jihyun’s blankets, and blindly begin to search for him by patting the mattress. To your dismay, you encountered nothing but cold sheets. Laying down on your back, you sigh. It was  **Valentine’s Day** , and Jihyun didn’t even bothered to wake you up with a kiss. Waking up alone wasn’t romantic at all! 

You got out of bed and sleepily ambled to the bathroom. You washed your hands and brushed your teeth, at the last second you notice that there was a tiny candy heart leaning against the toothbrush cup. It was mint green, with ‘THE COOLEST’ in pink capitals. 

Taking a quick sprint around the apartment confirmed that you were alone. Though you also found a small bouquet of jasmine posed on the kitchen table that took some of the wind out of your sails. 

That didn’t explain why Jihyun is nowhere to be seen.

You sat there for a minute, stroking the petals. It was Sunday, one of the few days the both of you had free time, and, oh yeah, it was Valentine’s Day!   
…

You could feel guilt sit on your chest. Jihyun has been through so much, yet…

You must be an awful person.

It…it just… _ **sucked**_ —It just sucked not being with him in a day like this!

The both of you have been apart for so long, and even now—

Well, he did get you some flowers. You know you should feel happy, but you still felt kind of let down.

 _This_ … ** _this isn’t enough_** …

~*~

You decided to take a hot shower to clear your thoughts, without bothering to speed through it. After you were done, you pulled on a pair of sweats, and began to comb through Jihyun’s closet until you found Jihyun favorite sweater and pulled it over your head. It was too big, too broad in the shoulders, but it was comfortable, thick, and smelled like Jihyun.

~*~

You were just settling back on the couch when Jihyun came through the door. As he closed the door behind him, he immediately raised his hands in preemptive defense.

“Honey~” Jihyun gave that look, the one he always got when he was going to try get you out of a sour mood. You narrowed your eyes and crossed your arms over your chest as Jihyun moved toward you. 

“Honey, I am sorry” Jihyun’s voice dropped just a little low, making heat bloom in the pit of your stomach. Yet you tried your best to valiantly to glare at Jihyun as Jihyun drew your hands toward him, pressing little kisses on your knuckles.

“Jihyun! Stop being cute! I am trying to be mad at you,” you whine, sticking a hand in Jihyun’s face to try and push him away. “it’s not going to work!”  
Jihyun snagged your hand, pulling it out of his face. Pushing up the sleeve of your sweater, he began to kiss your wrist to your forearm. “I’m very, very, very sorry.”

“H-hey—” you protested, but Jihyun just murmured another apology against your skin, sliding his hands up your sides.

You felt your reclining back against the sofa as Jihyun prowled over as be began to press soft kisses against your throat, making your pebble up in goosebumps. You opened up your mouth again, to make sure Jihyun knew you were upset with him, but Jihyun’s mouth immediately went from the hinge of your jaw to your bottom lip, tugging at it with his teeth. You let out a little sigh allowing Jihyun to seal both of your mouths together. You curled your arms around Jihyun’s shoulders, flattening your palms over his back to draw him in as he cradled the back of your neck.

Eventually the both of you pull away gasping for air.  

“I can make you dinner,” Jihyun promised breathlessly, pressing another kiss to the corner of your lips. “And I’m completely yours for the rest of the day, my love.”

You sighed. “Did you learn your lesson?”

Jihyun huffed a soft giggle against your throat. “Hmm…maybe”

“You went to your  _studio_!” You said again, shoving Jihyun’s shoulder. “You didn’t even wake me up.”

Jihyun settled against your and left another trail of kisses you’re your throat. 

“Well, I tried! But you said, ‘I’m awake’.” He paused. “You weren’t awake.”

“…oh,” maybe, just maybe, it was possible…that you remembered waking up and going right back to sleep, but it was hazy. “that’s no excuse.”

“I get it.” Jihyun kissed you again. “I’m really sorry.”

“You know you’re making spaghetti, right? It’s the only way.”

“You sure drive a hard bargain.” Jihyun kissed you again and then pulled away, heading toward the kitchen. “Are you going to help, or just stare?”

“Just stare,” you said cheerfully. “After all, you’re the one apologizing.”

Jihyun gave you a playful glare as he got his apron. He continued to give you the same glare as he got the flour, and he while he got out the pasta machine. It was totally worth it. 

You flashed your way from the couch into a chair, straddling it backwards to be able to watch Jihyun work. You could see the muscles of Jihyun’s forearms flexing as he kneaded the dough. Whenever he would bend down to get something, you would shamelessly ogle at him. By the time the spaghetti noodles were ready, and the sauce was simmering on the stove, your stomach began to rumble.

Though you calmed down by the time everything was in the stove ready to go. Mostly because you were too charmed by Jihyun in his black clothes and white apron, highlight the gleeful look that wouldn’t leave his face the entire time. It made you want to kiss him…also, the food. It smelled delicious and you were starving.

“Ughh…fine!” you said magnanimously. “I give up! I give up! I forgive you.”

Relieved, Jihyun stalked closer. You immediately snagged his apron, rising up to give Jihyun a kiss. Jihyun combed through your hair, holding you in place, before he turned you around and pulling you into his lap. 

The both of you had at least twenty minutes before the food was ready anyways.


End file.
